Come in With the Tide
by Angelikah
Summary: Klaus believes that only a fool could be so weak as to fall in love. When he ruins Rebekah's relationship for his own amusement, she curses him with the one thing that could make him see the error of his ways: a soulmate. Loose retelling of Poseidon and Amphitrite. Three parts.
1. Part I

So this is a loose retelling of the story of Amphitrite and Poseidon, but there are quite a few changes. It's a soulmate fic and they have a strictly monogamous relationship, among other alterations. Thank you to garglyswoof and goldcaught for beta help and to arrenemris for the beautiful cover art!

For Paula (howeverlongs on tumblr). Check out her graphics and gifsets and general awesomeness!

* * *

"Nik? Stefan?"

Klaus looked up from his conversation to see Rebekah standing in the seashell-encrusted archway to his throne room, her brow furrowed.

"Hello, sister."

"What are you discussing?" she asked slowly, taking a few steps towards them, her eyes fixed on her husband's face. Stefan was watching her warily, his strong jaw set in a grimace, muscles tense.

"Your betrayal, obviously," Klaus drawled, and Rebekah stiffened.

"You had no right, Nik," Rebekah said, her voice shaky, her eyes darting to Stefan, who looked away as soon as she tried to meet his eyes. "Stefan, please. You must understand-"

"I think I understand perfectly well, Bekah."

"It was just a dalliance. It meant nothing to me," she said softly, reaching out to touch Stefan's cheek, but he flinched away, and her face fell. "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan stalked out without a word, leaving Rebekah looking slightly lost before she rounded on him, teeth bared.

Klaus was aware that ruining his sister's relationships shouldn't be amusing to him, but Stefan had never been good enough for her, and neither had the 'dalliance' whom she claimed to love. When Stefan had come to him asking for the truth about Rebekah's comings and goings... well, given the choice between lying to the man who made his tridents or enraging the fickle goddess of love, there was only one answer that was acceptable.

After all, what was Rebekah going to do?

And yet, as she watched him with rage in her eyes, her hands clenched into fists, he had an inkling that he may have miscalculated. Her hair was rustling in a non-existent wind, her entire body stiff. "I hope you're happy with your choice in where your loyalties lie."

"Why would I not be, Bekah? What shall your revenge be? I have no weaknesses to exploit, nothing I _love_ enough to make me hesitate in risking your wrath. Stefan forges my weapons, allows me to scatter the corpses of my enemies across my seas. What do you offer me, little sister? What sort of fool doesn't choose power over silly infatuation?"

"Is that what you truly believe, Nik? That love is a fool's errand for which you have no desire? Are you so blind as to think that you are immune to the weakness you so despise?"

He shrugged, his gaze wandering to the windows where schools of fish swarmed around the nearby reef before it was drawn back to his sister when she let out a bitter laugh.

"You _are_ a fool, Nik."

"How's that?" he asked, trying not to let his amusement at her reaction get the better of him.

"If you are so very determined to ensure that I am without love, I do hope you enjoy the opposite."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" he asked, keeping his voice calm despite the growing tug of dread in his stomach.

"I am cursing you, Nik. A curse more powerful than the oceans you cling to so dearly. You will have a soulmate. A weakness. A woman fashioned by the fates to be your other half, and therefore too clever to fall for the pretty words you so often employ to fill your bed. Your heart will be hers to keep, and if you are fool enough to resist the pull of the weakness you so despise, your misery will consume you."

"And here I thought you believed that love was a gift," he drawled.

"It is, and I'm determined for you to see it," she said. "You see, if you manage to put your arrogance aside and convince her that you are worthy of her affections and her loyalty, I promise that you will no longer see my gift as a curse. You will be the happiest fool alive, and you will thank me."

"Is that what you crave so strongly, sister? My thanks?"

"Yes," she admitted, her face softening as she took a few steps closer, her hand jerking as though she wanted to touch him, though she resisted. "However, I also want the brother whom I love so dearly to understand that his true weakness is the inability to let himself be vulnerable to those who care for him."

"I do not care what you believe you have gifted me with, Rebekah. I have no weakness. I do not feel and I do not love."

"So you say, Nik," she said softly, pity in her eyes.

Before he could respond she had disappeared.

 **XXX**

Klaus threw a statue of seaglass against the wall, watching it shatter. He was in a temper, fury churning within him, and he knew that the seas around his palace were stirring angrily with his mood. He could feel ships nearby sailing across the area around his palace, but he had no desire to save them from the harsh waters.

He felt a foreign wave of calm from the surface, settling the churning waves, and it made fury build in his gut. He knew the feeling. One of the Nereids had appeared to soothe the waters as best they could, though their powers were weak compared to his. They were bound to the sailor's prayers, appearing when they were in dire need of assistance, though occasionally if Klaus was in one of his moods nothing they did could calm the oceans enough to save even those under their protection.

How dare a Nereid attempt to interfere with his desire to disturb _his_ waters, and he pushed back without care, creating crashing tides and the beginnings of whirlpools around his palace. Yet, the calming influence persisted, though it was growing less effective by the moment, the girl clearly overwhelmed by his power.

After another few moments of the Nereid stubbornly trying to calm the seas, he appeared at the surface to see a beautiful blonde on her knees by the edge of the ship, bending to dip the tips of her fingers in the water, a frown of concentration on her face, muttering to herself. "-Davina told me he threw tantrums but _seriously_ , this is excessive. Like, take anger management or something."

It was clear she was talking about him, and he knew he should be furious at the sheer _gall_ of this girl, but there was something about the look of deep irritation on her face, how her plump lips formed the complaints in a melodious voice, that made him hesitate to dole out punishment.

"Hello, love."

Her head snapped up to look at him, her eyes widening in fear as she seemed to process who she was looking at before she closed off again.

"Klaus," she said, her tone more of an accusation than anything else.

"I see you've heard of me. Pity that I can't say the same. May I ask your name?"

"Caroline," she said, her voice terse as she continued to stroke the surface of the sea with her fingertips, ignoring the panicking sailors rushing around them trying to keep the ship afloat. "I'm a Nereid."

"I can see that," he said, trying not to let surprise show at the name.

He'd heard of her, usually through sirens or other Nereids who crossed his path (or his bed). She was one of the younger Nereids, perhaps only a few decades old, and apparently one of her father's favorites. She'd been described as shallow, a little bossy, competitive and more than a bit tactless, but her soothing sympathy for the waves, the way she tried so desperately to calm them, had struck him. Nereids were deeply connected to the sea, and she seemed to be too stubborn to see it suffer. He'd never met her due to his tendency to remain in the ocean nearest the pantheon and her rumored preference for a climate much further north, and he couldn't help but think it was a shame.

He was entranced by her, unable to take his eyes off her face, busy wondering how he could possibly capture the blue of her eyes with the paints he created.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Beg pardon?" he asked, slightly taken aback by her frank speech and apparently accurately recounted lack of tact.

"Well, as far as I've heard, you usually stay by your scary ocean castle."

"My scary ocean castle?" he asked, his lips twitching. "Well, I believe you're mistaken, love. My castle's just under the surface there," he said, gesturing towards the ocean's surface before freezing.

The castle wasn't there, the beach in the distance certainly not the one closest to his palace. He must have somehow been transported from his area of the waters. But how? What could possibly be powerful enough to do that?

"What have you done?" he snarled, turning to face Caroline, and she stood, her hands on her hips.

"I didn't do anything, buddy. You were the one who turned up on _my_ beach."

She seemed supremely unconcerned by his anger, shooting him another glare before bending down to calm the seas again. and he felt thrown off by her attitude.

"How did I get here, then?"

"I don't know. You're the god, not me. I just work here. Can you calm down? You're making the water angry," she said as she stood, looking at him with stubborn blue eyes and flushed cheeks. The nerve of her request surprised him even as he obeyed, the water beginning to calm again. No one had ever been stupid enough to dare challenge him while he was in a rage, and he knew he should end her, should make an example of her until she was simply salted foam on the surface of the sea, but he hesitated as he watched her.

Her spine was straight, her eyes blazing with anger, but he couldn't help but notice the tinge of fear behind them. She knew that what she was doing was dangerous, he realized. She wasn't stupid and she didn't have some sort of death wish, but she seemed to be too protective of her sailors and her little section of the sea.

"Careful with that pretty mouth of yours, love. We wouldn't want you to have an accident," he growled, and she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening before she seemed to gather herself.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, her voice free of fear now, and he found that the flatness of it irritated him, the lack of life that had been so present in her mere moments before an unwelcome change.

"Do you really think so low of me, Caroline?" he asked, letting the words drip from his mouth with a seductive lilt, expecting her to melt.

She met his eyes instead, energy crackling between them as she held his gaze, and he found that he was desperate for the answer, _needed_ to hear that this little girl, this _stranger_ didn't believe him to be a monster. "Yes," she said tersely, and his breath caught in his throat as he processed her reaction.

The truth hit him instantly, the confusion of his fascination and anger at himself for it draining out of him in favor of fear. It had been centuries since Rebekah's words, a mere blink of an eye when you were an everliving entity. He'd never _forgotten_ her curse, but it had never seemed to work. He'd long since decided he had been correct. The soulmate spell was useless. He had no weaknesses.

But now...

He swallowed audibly, unable to take his eyes off of Caroline, his mind racing, heart pounding in a way it hadn't in millenia. "I think we're soulmates," he said hoarsely.

There was a beat of silence, and then another, Caroline's eyes widening as she stared at him before her lips twitched and giggles bubbled out of her mouth, her hand covering it as though it would stop the sound. " _Soulmates_?" she asked. "Seriously? I wasn't born yesterday."

"It's true," he bit out, bristling at her willingness to laugh at him, laugh at the one of the most powerful beings in the universe, the controller of the sea that she'd made her home. He vowed to curse Rebekah so that every time she even so much as _thought_ of water she'd feel unimaginable pain.

"How many of my idiot sisters have you screwed with that line?"

She looked less amused now, a steely glint in her eye that made him pause, and he heard Rebekah's unwelcome words echo in his head as Caroline glared at him.

"Look, I've heard about you from my sisters. You throw temper tantrums about literally everything and you're kind of an ass-"

 _...A woman fashioned by the fates to be your other half, and therefore to be too clever to fall for the pretty words you so often employ to fill your bed..._

"-told me that you're completely insufferable when you win at arguments and Katherine spent an _entire_ family reunion dinner ranting to me about your broody artist schtick-"

 _...put your arrogance aside and convince her that you are worthy of her affections and her loyalty..._

"-So, like, I'm not going to be another notch in your ocean king bedpost. Got it?"

 _...Your heart will be hers to keep, and if you are fool enough to resist the pull of the weakness you so despise, your misery will consume you..._

"Um, hello?" Caroline said, interrupting Klaus's realization. "Earth to Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Thanks for calming down, but my answer's no. Let's just keep it professional, okay?"

He blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"Professional. You know, because my job is to protect sailors when you throw temper tantrums. It was a joke."

"Caroline, are you sure-"

"I'm sure," she said flatly, clearly growing more irritated with his persistence by the second, and he realized that if he kept pushing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"I'll see you around then, Caroline," he said, her name rolling off of his tongue in the way he'd been using to give women weak knees and pounding hearts for centuries, but the only indication that it might have had any effect on her was the slight flush of her cheeks, which could just have easily been anger. It was jarring to him for a woman to be so resistant to the power and pleasure he could bring her, especially one so young, and he had to admit that it was intriguing.

"Bye."

He reappeared in his painting studio in an instant, methodically preparing a canvas and selecting paints, his mind racing.

Despite his initial denials, he had no doubt that Rebekah had unfortunately been right. She'd cursed him with a weakness, and though he had no desire to acknowledge it, he knew that he'd spend every second craving Caroline's touch, her smile, her _presence_ , until he finally had her. Though he hadn't taken his sister seriously at all when she'd cast the spell, he was nothing if not paranoid and he did some research and asked some contacts to see if she'd done any such thing before.

A soulmate bond did not force feelings of love and affection between the mates, but it did lead them to each other, and once those feelings were present it was said that the bond would enhance that connection. He'd never felt so instantly connected to someone as he did to Caroline, and it scared him that he desperately needed her to return his sentiments.

They'd clearly gotten off on the wrong foot, and he was determined to remedy that. He just needed a plan, needed to find a way to give her a chance to get to know him. He needed her to recognize that she had feelings for him to activate the bond, to reluctantly fall for him as deeply as he knew he inevitably would for her.

Magic was such a nuisance.

He certainly couldn't ask Rebekah for help as he'd sooner die than see her victorious smirk, but he had another sibling with an unlikely love story. He doubted Caroline would take well to being kidnapped, not that Bonnie had either, but perhaps he still could take a leaf out of Kol's book. His brother had captured the heart of the goddess of Spring by spending _time_ with her.

The question was, how could he put Caroline in a situation where she had to be receptive to his attentions?

An idea unfolded itself as he painted the outline of Caroline's face, and by the time he'd finished the last stroke of adding fullness to the pretty pink color of her lips that he so longed to taste, he knew what he was going to do.

 **XXX**

Caroline felt the distant prayer of her name prickle under her skin, the sailor's desperate call for help an irresistible force that she couldn't deny. She responded, appearing on the ship that was twisting in the harsh waters, large waves slopping over the low edges, a few sailors desperately trying to keep the boat upright. The tide seemed to be inexplicably harsh around the boat, the water calming to a clear, still blue a mere boat length from the edge of the swirling section.

She kept herself invisible to the sailors as she walked to the boat's edge on light feet, bending to dip her hand into the water. The sea had always been a living being to her, and she felt its anger, though she couldn't discern why. It was almost like someone had forced it to lash out, and she huffed out loud as the answer came to her even as she silently tried to soothe the waters.

 _Klaus._

"Caroline."

She stiffened. Almost as though he knew she'd found him out, he'd appeared behind her, and she pressed her lips together, mentally preparing to deal with this _nonsense_. Ever since he'd claimed them to be soulmates when they'd met a year ago, he'd been popping up every now and then with contrived excuses and seemingly random grievances, and it was getting old. "Klaus," she greeted. "I told you to stop tormenting my sailors, remember?"

"I hardly think killing them counts as torment, love. It's not drawn-out enough."

She shot him a skeptical look as she felt the sea calm enough that she could stand up, the waters still swirling around the boat while leaving it stable. The sailors all breathed a sigh of relief, and a few of them muttered thankful prayers to her, though she ignored them. "Did any of them even do anything wrong?"

"That one insulted me."

She glanced at the one he was pointing at, more out of curiosity than anything, before turning back to fix Klaus with her best disbelieving glare. "How?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! You're the most easily offended man I've ever met."

"Then perhaps those who choose to sail should take more care with their words."

"They almost never do anything bad enough to actually deserve your temper tantrums. You're acting like a toddler."

His eyes flashed gold for just a moment, and he moved closer so that their noses were only inches apart. "Careful, love. You wouldn't want to upset the god of the sea," he said, his voice quiet, and she knew that she should tread carefully Though rumors had recently begun to circle that the temperamental king of the sea had developed a bit of a soft spot for the protector of sailors in the north seas, she knew she could still only push so far.

Her heart had pounded as she stared him down that first meeting, fear filling every inch of her as she wondered what would become of her when he'd decided she was too mouthy for him, too tactless. She always seemed to misread people, to say the wrong thing, and she couldn't quite believe that of all the people she'd ever met, the god of the sea was the one who she could most easily understand.

"I wouldn't," she agreed, recalling his earlier threat and choosing her words carefully. "But I'm doing the job I was created for. The sailors pray to me for help, and it's my responsibility to protect them from your temper tantrums as much as I can."

She felt the heat of him as he moved even closer, the faint smell of salt and an ocean breeze surrounding him. It was all she could do not to lean in and inhale. She rarely had the desire to be intimate with anyone, but something about his presence so near to her always made her heart flutter, a now-familiar ache blooming in her lower belly.

Still, she stood her ground, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing she liked anything about him. The god of the sea was undeniably enticing, but he was also arrogant and quick to anger, and it made her suspicious that he'd taken a mysterious liking to her. She had no intention of entertaining his wrath any more than necessary, and since he clearly knew that, it would make sense that the unsubtle increase in threatened sailors was simply a way to ensure she appeared, to instigate conversation and banter. She had to admit that he was intelligent and could make her laugh, and she _occasionally_ didn't mind.

Well, only if her day was particularly boring, obviously. It wasn't like she looked forward to seeing him. Not even a little.

"It's possible that I'd be willing to let your sailors be."

"Yeah?" she asked, her gut telling her that she was walking into a trap.

"In exchange for one small favor."

Of freaking course.

"What's the favor?"

"Just a few hours of your time."

She narrowed her eyes, her spine straightening. "That's it?"

"Yes. Just long enough to get to know me."

"How many hours are we talking?" she asked, not bothering to keep the suspicion out of her tone. Klaus generally kept his word, but he had a habit of twisting your own in his favor, his promises a minefield for those who weren't careful.

"Just a night."

"How many hours?" she repeated, irritated due to his neat evasion of her question.

"Four hours," he said after a moment. "And really, if you're so opposed to spending time with me, this really is such a small amount of time compared to the stretch of your eternal life."

She considered her options. He'd played his cards, shown that her hunch was correct and he was bothering her sailors to talk to her. He hadn't mentioned anything about the whole 'soulmate' thing after their first meeting, but it was still niggling at her mind. There was something about the idea that was intriguing to her, and she honestly couldn't think of any other reason the god of the sea would take any interest in her.

If he truly believed it and she said no, then she had no idea what would happen, and it was possible that he'd continue to torment her sailors until she gave in. It was a terrible precedent to set, and she didn't want to do anything out of fear, but she couldn't help but wonder if it would really be that bad to talk to him for a few hours. He was ancient and powerful, probably had an infinite amount of interesting stories and experiences, and all she had to do to sate her curiosity was a few hours in his company.

She met his eyes and was a bit taken aback by the heat in them. His tongue darted across his lips, and she couldn't help but fight down a blush as his gaze seemed to rove her face, drinking her in. She swallowed, could tell that he'd heard by the way his lips twitched.

"Fine," she said, her voice embarrassingly breathless despite her intent to sound reluctant. "One night."

"Excellent," he said, his cheeks dimpling, and he waved a hand, a beautiful shell bracelet appearing out of midair, which he handed to her. She took it gingerly, glancing up at him when he spoke again. "That will take you to my palace foyer at seven, allowing you to bypass the security measures."

"What are we going to do?" she asked slowly, slipping the bracelet on her wrist with slightly shaky fingers.

"That's a surprise."

She hated surprises, and judging by his smug grin he knew it.

"Fine, but no funny business," she said with a toss of her hair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course not, love. Any 'funny business' would be on your terms, I assure you."

She let out a sharp breath, breaking eye contact as she tried to calm her pounding heart. "Good."

When she looked back up he'd disappeared, the waters eerily calm around the ship. The sailors were breathing hard, murmuring prayers of thanks, and she left with barely a glance, materializing back on her own little island that her father had created for her.

She was lost in her thoughts as she sat on the beach, breathing in the familiar sea air and absently fiddling with one of the shells that had washed onto the sand as she went over all of her and Klaus's interactions over and over in a constant loop.

She had no intention of just falling into his arms, not after the horrible first impression he'd made and how he'd tortured and murdered _her_ sailors, but there was something about Klaus that drew her in, and she wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't the pretty package that concealed the monster, though she had to admit that it didn't exactly _hurt_ that he was attractive, and it wasn't the power he held. It was the way he looked at her, the way he seemed to hang on every word she spoke. She was seriously tempted.

Caroline felt a sudden surge of anger at herself for the impulse to give in. Klaus could spin pretty words and compliments all he wanted, could look at her like she was the most interesting person in the world, but she _would not give an inch._

She'd only let him in if he wasn't an arrogant entitled jerk, and judging by their previous interactions, she'd set the odds in the favor of her never having to see him again.

Still, as much as she tried to squash it, a tiny part of her said to keep an open mind, and she found herself wanting to listen.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you thought. Do you like the premise? Any favorite lines? Predictions? Constructive criticism? I'd love to hear anything you're willing to tell me!


	2. Part II

**I'm sorry it's been so long! I know I said there would be two parts, but surprise surprise it ended up getting a teensy bit longer. Sighhh... Thank you to Kelly & Laura for your beta work. I would be lost without you.**

* * *

When Caroline arrived in the foyer of the palace, she was surprised to see Klaus waiting for her, a dimpled smile on his face. "Hello, love."

"Hi," she said, looking around the seashell-encrusted walls with interest, the beautifully clear blue sea just outside the windows, tropical fish swimming lazily between the rocks of the coral reef. "This is really pretty."

"Thank you," he said, and she nearly giggled at the obvious pride he took at her words. "Shall we?"

He offered her his arm and she hesitated a moment before she took it, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. The touch of his calloused palm to her skin sent shivers down her body, the feel of it almost distracting as they walked out of the castle together. She couldn't resist glancing at him, flushing when she met his eyes and found him drinking her in. "You look beautiful."

She wanted so much to be annoyed by the compliment, but something in her gut told her that he was being genuine, and she quickly looked away, swallowing. "Thanks. Where are we going?"

"Do you like horses?" he asked, shooting her a glance that could almost read as apprehensive, if she wasn't so sure he was just trying to seduce her to his bed.

"Yeah."

"Well, in addition to my dominion over the seas, I'm the guardian of horses. I have quite the collection. I thought you might like to meet them."

She resisted the urge to inform him that she did indeed know exactly who he was, that she didn't live under a rock, but resisted the urge. She just had to survive the next three hours and fifty minutes.

She let him steer her through the foyer to the archways that led to the sea, a magical barrier preventing the water from rushing into the palace. A carriage was floating just outside of the door, a walkway of woven seaweed leading to the palace. The second they stepped through the doors she could feel the warm ripple of the water against her skin, bubbles escaping her mouth as she exhaled. He opened the door for her, and she was unsurprised to find herself dry the moment she crossed the threshold, sinking onto the velvet cushion covering the seat. She turned to watch as Klaus sat down next to her. Though he kept a respectful distance, which she appreciated.

She looked out the window as they sped away from the palace, entranced by the clear blue of the water, the brightly-colored fish darting around them. Her little part of the ocean had been polluted by trash and man-made _gunk_ for so long. She'd been alive barely a hundred years, and she almost couldn't remember how much better it had been when she was a child. She often felt it cry to her, calling out for help that she couldn't give, for a cleansing that she wasn't powerful enough to provide. Her fish were sick, her algae dying, humans ruining her little piece of the world that she'd desperately tried to protect.

This piece of the sea where Klaus had made his mark was somehow still pure and full of life. She'd never seen water so calm and clear, so _clean_. Every part of her longed to sink into his little oasis, to feel the comforting embrace of the ocean like freshly washed sheets.

She wanted the long-forgotten taste of untainted sea salt on her tongue.

She could have stared out the window forever, even with the prickle on her neck that told her Klaus was just as fascinated by her as she was by the view. The carriage slowed to a stop much too soon, Klaus holding the door open as she raised her eyes to the lush pasture that stretched out form the stables.

Her lips parted slightly as she drank it all in. Some of the horses were winged and circling the sky above them, and others of all colors and sizes roamed among the wildflowers. There was also a large lake in the center, and Caroline grinned as she saw a golden-scaled fishtail make a large splash before disappearing again.

"Finn created this for me," he said quietly. "It was a gift after I got him out of a rather sticky situation with his wife."

"It's beautiful."

He looked so pleased with her approval that she had to fight down a laugh, and when he spoke again his tone was a bit more enthusiastic. "I designed it, actually. He just molded the land to my specifications. It's quite remote. Only the two of us know the location." He stopped and shot her a dimpled grin. "Well, three of us now, I suppose."

That _had_ to be a lie, she decided. He was just trying to make her feel special. It didn't make her any less excited.

She was immediately drawn to the lake, curious about the tail she'd seen. Hippocampuses were rare, but it wouldn't surprise her if Klaus had managed to get his hands on one.

As they approached, a pure white horse head broke the surface, its silver-scaled tail swishing in the water excitedly as it came to the lake's edge, clearly excited to see him.

Though the animal was beautiful, she felt her eyes drawn to Klaus, to the softness in his eyes as he reached down to the water to stroke the hippocampus's muzzle.

"There's another one, Helios, but he's rather shy. He usually dives to the bottom unless I have food for bribery."

"I think I saw his tail."

"This one is Selene," he said quietly, and Caroline's lips twitched.

"You know that's what the humans named Hayley right?"

He grimaced. "Yes, well, I didn't know they called her that when I found Selene. It just meant moon. I found it fitting for the glint of her scales."

"How? Isn't it your job to know everyone?"

Klaus snorted. "Hardly. Very few of the gods are useful to me, let alone the demig—"

He stopped, clearly seeing the look on her face. "I didn't mean you, sweetheart."

"Am I useful?"

"You're different," he said softly, and she scoffed.

"Oh, am I _not like other girls_?" she asked derisively.

He seemed to want to say yes, but knew it was for some reason the wrong answer, instead threading his fingers through Selene's mane for another few seconds before he pulled away and reached for her hand. She inhaled sharply when their fingers touched, her heart skipping a beat at the brush of his skin against hers. Her eyes were somehow drawn to meet his, flicking up as his fingers wrapped gently around her wrist, guiding her hand down to Selene's mane. The hair was remarkably soft against her fingers despite how wet it was, and she relished the familiar lap of lakewater against the tips of her fingers as she stroked Selene's neck.

"You can touch her muzzle as well. She won't bite," he said quietly, his gaze never wavering from her own.

Caroline had to look away, couldn't handle the pull of him, and she gently stroked Selene behind the ears before stroking the soft hair of her muzzle, smiling at Selene's satisfied hum at the touch.

Klaus grinned, his hand settling on her upper back as she stood up, and she found that she didn't mind the touch. "Do you want to see the others?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly, freezing when she realized that she was enjoying herself.

He was attempting to seduce her with cute animals. And worse, it was working.

She quickly schooled her face into an expression she hoped could pass for at least semi-neutral, not missing the smirk of satisfaction that briefly crossed his face before he gestured to the pasture. A winged horse with ink-black coloring beat its wings, dandelion seeds scattering in the draft. "After you, love."

The time flew by as she went one-by-one through the animals in the pasture. Klaus seemed to have a story about each one, whether it was how he obtained it or something they'd done, and she was surprised at how good he was at making even the most mundane story sound fascinating. Sometimes she found herself distracted by the way his lips formed the words, and each time she managed to catch herself only after he had.

"Let's see if we can coax him out," Klaus murmured as they sat back down on the lake's shore, having come full circle on their tour. She watched as he pulled some treats out of his pocket, handing them to her before tossing one of his own into the water.

"I found Helios in the North Sea," Klaus said, throwing another treat after they saw a flash of gold under the surface.

"Really? I've never seen a hippocampus in my territory."

"They've mostly died out," he said grimly. "They're finicky about their habitat, and the humans have managed to drive them all away with their rubbish."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "Oh."

"He was sick when I found him. He'd eaten some sort of plastic bottle and was in quite a bit of pain."

"That's awful."

"The humans poisoned him. Everything," Klaus murmured, and she could hear the rage bubbling underneath his words. "They're wasteful and ungrateful. They _take_ with no regard for what they leave behind. They've torn Finn's skies and clogged my seas. I don't know how they'll ruin Kol's domain but I have no doubt they'll manage it somehow."

Though Caroline honestly kind of agreed in terms of the overall impact, she was still surprised by the vehemence with which Klaus spoke. "Is that why you hurt the sailors?" she asked. "Because the humans make the sea sick?"

"Partly," he said, shooting her a smirk. "I must admit that I do enjoy it. There's something about the fear when they realize how close they are to death, about having the power to cause it...it's immensely satisfying."

"That's disgusting," Caroline said, wrinkling her nose.

"So is throwing trash in my sea. I don't dump dead fish in their sitting room."

Caroline scoffed, though she could see his point.

"They pray for you when I come," Klaus said quietly, watching her throw another treat for Helios.

"Well, they have good reason," Caroline said irritably. "The wrath of Poseidon—"

"Klaus," he interrupted firmly. "Unless you'd rather I call you Amphitrite."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "God, please don't."

"Well, since you prayed so nicely—"

"Don't be gross. I almost didn't hate you for like, two seconds—"

"Almost?" he asked, smirking. "Perhaps I was mistaken, but I was under the impression that you've been enjoying yourself."

She flushed, clearing her throat and looking away. "What time is it?"

"I only have you for another ten minutes or so," he said before giving her a dimpled smile. "It's a pity you're so determined to flee as soon as the clock hits the hour. Perhaps we could have gone for a ride."

Selene's head broke water and she let out a loud trill at the word "ride" (maybe she'd learned what it meant the same way dogs knew "walk"), and Caroline felt a stir of longing.

"Next time," she said impulsively, inwardly wincing at her phrasing. "Which will be the last time," she added firmly, trying to salvage her image of standoffishness, the one Klaus had seemed to immediately see through.

He was clearly pleased at her slip, his eyes sparkling as he looked at her. "Next time," he agreed, holding his arm out for her. "Shall I escort you to the carriage?"

After a moment of indecision, she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow, unable to resist giving him a small smile.

 **XXX**

Caroline was entranced by the story unfolding in front of her, the actors weaving the tale so beautifully that she felt her throat close up near the end. She'd never been to the theatre before, her reluctance to be seen by the humans too great, but Klaus had convinced her, the past year of 'one last night's' having taught him how to best tempt her into another outing with him. In the beginning she hadn't expected to enjoy it so much, but in the last year she'd had to face that it felt good to be wanted, to be pursued, and that she was reluctant to let it go.

As one of the youngest of fifty sisters, she often felt forgotten in the older Nereids' shadows, unable to break away from her insecurities when she compared herself to them. Klaus made her feel like she was special, like she could be _more_ than the baby sister trying so hard to fight to be recognized. She watched as the curtain opened for the actors to take their bows, standing to clap with the rest of the audience, and she felt movement beside her as Klaus did the same. Even now, as they stood to clap for the actors' taking their bows, she caught him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his attention never far from her.

He already saw her, already understood that the labels she'd held all her life were constraining her, and having that sort of recognition was heady and intoxicating. She knew that it was possible he was manipulating her, making her feel like he valued her just to use her and throw her away, but despite her own reservations she was absolutely certain that he cared for her, could feel it deep in her bones. Over the past year he'd slowly coaxed out her smiles and her laughter, had made her feel comfortable and secure in his attentions.

When the play was over he offered her his hand and she took it, allowing him to transport them to the beach of her island. He raised her knuckles to his lips and kissed each one as he held eye contact with her, the heat in them making her heart beat faster in her chest, anticipation building over the kiss she wasn't quite brave enough to steal. Her breath caught in her lungs at the light brush of his lips and the familiar trace of his thumb over her skin, the familiar ache that she'd been trying to ignore igniting, flushing her skin. He never tried to touch her other than little gestures like these. A chaste kiss to her cheek, a hand pressing lightly against the small of her back for just a moment... He was waiting for her to give in, and she knew that she was too close to it for her own comfort.

"I'll see you soon, Caroline," he said, letting go of her hand, his voice warm as he met her eyes.

"Yeah. Bye," she breathed, waiting until he disappeared to sink onto the sand, leaning back to look at the clouds.

She'd hardly begun to let herself drift off for a nap when she was distracted by a familiar voice behind her. She sat up, looking over her shoulder to see Tatia, one of her oldest sisters, wandering towards her to sink down beside her, burying her toes in the sand. "Hello, Caroline."

"Hi," she said softly, already dreading whatever conversation was about to start. She couldn't help but naturally fall into defense mode when a certain few of her sisters came to visit. They were always poking holes in her confidence with sweet smiles and pointed backhanded compliments, and her anger often rose too quickly, resulting in her snapping at them in a way that an outsider would see as unnecessary, but to her felt perfectly valid.

"I've heard that you've been receiving visits from Klaus," she said bluntly, and Caroline resisted the urge to groan and flop back against the soft sand or teleport far, _far_ away. Tatia had had a short romance with Klaus more than a few centuries ago and she had always been annoyingly possessive over anything she considered to have been _hers_.

"I have."

"And do you know why?"

Tatia's tone made her wary, the condescension making her spine straighten, her teeth gritting. "I'm assuming you have a theory?" she bit out.

"Not at all, actually," Tatia said, propping her chin in her palm and looking at Caroline with deceptively innocent eyes. "I wanted to know what you thought."

"I don't know," Caroline muttered, shrugging. "He likes me."

"Why?"

Caroline bristled. "Why shouldn't he?"

Tatia seemed to consider her words for a few seconds before speaking softly, laying a hand on Caroline's knee, and she tried her best not to flinch away. "You just don't seem like his type."

"What's his type?" Caroline asked, trying her best not to sound offended and failing miserably.

"You're so young, Caroline," Tatia said with a soft smile. "You must understand that Klaus... he's old."

"What are you saying, Tatia?"

"I'm simply saying that you have such a limited experience. He probably wants someone-"

"Like you," Caroline finished coldly. "Look, I know that you think I'm shallow and tactless and that I don't know what I'm talking about, but even if that's true, he still chose me. Yeah, maybe he's manipulating me or I'm being naive or whatever, but I like him, okay? And he chose _me_."

"This isn't a competition, Caroline."

"I'm not the one making it a competition. _You_ were the one who came here all like 'Oh, Caroline he's so _old_ , you'll _never_ be good enough for him' because you're jealous of your little sister who you always thought would never be good enough. Well, he thinks I am, and I think I am too."

"And when he leaves you?" Tatia asked, her voice no longer soft, but cutting. Vicious. "When he realizes that you have nothing to offer him other than a pretty face and an impulsive tongue?"

Caroline knew that telling Tatia that he believed that they were soulmates wouldn't make her sound like any less of a child, but as she thought about it she couldn't find a reason that Klaus _would_ like her, all of her old reservations and insecurities seeming to have bubbled to the surface with Tatia's cruel words.

Tatia wore a cold smile as though she could read Caroline's thoughts, and she stood, dusting the sand off of her dress. "Just think about it," she said, and Caroline's teeth sunk into her lower lip.

As if it wouldn't be all she could think about now...

He'd always seemed so genuine, and it hurt to think that he might be using her. At the same time, she was also terrified that Klaus had been telling the truth when they first met, when he didn't even know her. If he wasn't pretending, if magic had pushed him into her arms and he only loved her because he _had_ to and not because he _chose_ to, then it would almost be worse. All magic faded at some point. No spell was strong enough to last for eternity, even when cast by a god.

If she held true feelings for him that he didn't return, that he only thought he had because of some sort of bond, he would wake up one day and the spell would have faded and he'd leave her behind without a care, heartbroken.

Alone.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Did you have a favorite line? A favorite part? Any predictions? What do you think of Caroline's conversation with Tatia? Did the chapter feel in character to you? Please let me know your comments in reviews! They inspire me to write more and make me a better writer.


	3. Part III

I cannot believe it took me a year and a half to do three chapters, but here we are. Thank you to Kelly for beta work, to Madina for the beautiful cover, and to Melissa for letting me shamelessly steal part of her Caroline meta because it inspired me so much. I hope you like this Paula, and I'm sorry for the wait!

* * *

Caroline stood in the center of the foyer of Klaus's palace, the stairs stretching from the marble tiles to the double doors above suddenly feeling like an impossible climb. She'd never ventured further than here, despite an offer or two to show her around. There was something about the idea of getting comfortable in his space that made their connection more real, and she hadn't been ready to accept that she had true feelings for him. After her conversation with Tatia, she felt like she couldn't deny anymore that he'd already managed to trap her in a net of pretty compliments, shared jokes, and heated looks, and she hated how scared she was that he hadn't meant every word.

It felt rude to just invite herself in, but if she didn't she'd never get the nerve. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the thumps loud in her ears, but she had to push down her fear to get what she wanted.

"Klaus?"

He didn't answer, but she did hear the soft sound of classical music from somewhere on the upper floors. She climbed up the stairs to follow it, figuring that even if the source wasn't Klaus, whoever was listening to it would know where to find him. She tried not to be distracted by the beauty of the palace, but it was difficult. There was something about the pinpricks of light showing through thin seashells scattered on the stone walls between the wide windows combined with the deep blue abyss outside that made it feel endless.

A part of her just wanted to wander around and avoid the conversation she needed to have with Klaus, but she knew she couldn't. She was too curious. When she managed to trace the source of the music to a dark wooden door with a polished handle, she heard it cut off abruptly. Before she even raised her hand to knock, the door swung inward, and she saw Klaus's irritated frown melt into a wide smile when he saw her. "Caroline," he murmured. "What a surprise."

She swallowed, her eyes refusing to obey her brain as they scanned his shirtless chest, lingering on the tattoo inked on his shoulder before noting his toned abs and the small patch of golden hair that disappeared under the waistband of his sleeping pants.

The fabric looked soft, and she had to stop herself from reaching out to touch, her cheeks flaming when she heard him clear his throat.

She finally let her gaze settle on his face to find a smug smirk and dimpled cheeks. He stepped aside, gesturing her to come in. She scanned the room, unsurprised to see that it was a painting studio, various canvases and tables of every art supply imaginable scattered around, a comfortable-looking leather chaise shoved into the corner next to a pile of thick, hardcover books. Her lips parted when she saw the only uncovered canvas in the center of the room, a half-complete portrait of her at the theatre. Her eyes were bright in the painting, her lips pulled into a smile, the amount of care devoted to capturing every little piece of her face enough to make her breath catch.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, love?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Is the soulmate thing real?" she blurted, unable to hold in the question any longer, biting her lip when his eyebrows raised before pressing forward. "Am I...are we...was that a dumb pick-up-line, or...you know..."

"We're soulmates," he said quietly, and she felt her heart drop. "You look upset, sweetheart."

"So you only like me because of a stupid _bond_ thing, right? If we weren't soulmates, then you wouldn't have even...I'm not..." she trailed off, and he looked at her with what looked like genuine confusion, his lips slightly parted, and she waited for a few seconds before he spoke, his voice hoarse.

" _What?_ "

"You _know_ ," she emphasized, her hands twitching.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't the faintest," he said, clearly irritated.

"Why would you choose me?" she asked, not meaning to sound angry but slightly overwhelmed by the look on his face. "Like, I try so, _so_ hard and no one _ever_ chooses me. It's always Tatia or Elena because they always know the right things to say and they're easygoing and _nice_ and I'm stubborn and tactless and if this soulmate bond hadn't been a _thing_ -"

"The bond doesn't do anything to my feelings," he interrupted impatiently. "The bond simply brings you to me. If I hadn't been gifted with a soulmate and I was lucky enough to meet you, I would care for you just as much, Caroline."

"But-"

"And furthermore, I don't want someone nice or easygoing. I want you because you're stubborn and clever and passionate. I'd assume that one of your sisters is the one responsible for planting these ideas in your head?"

The accusation was almost a threat, his anger clear in the straightening of his spine and the way his fingers flexed as though he was itching to unleash some sort of retribution, and her teeth sunk into her lower lip as she nodded, looking away in embarrassment at her insecurity. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, unable to meet his eyes, instead focusing on the rippling seaweed showing through the far window. "It's not...I mean, to be fair it sounds pretty reasonable when Tatia said it. Like, logically, I mean."

Klaus's eyes flashed at Tatia's name, his mouth settling into a thin line that was the only hint of his anger. "And what _reasonable_ lies did she come up with, exactly?"

"That I'm not good enough for you. That you're old and experienced and know what you want, and that what you want is someone who isn't naive and shallow."

His eyes softened as he took a step forward, cupping her cheek and searching her face. "You don't truly believe that, do you? You are anything but _shallow_ , Caroline. You are an _ocean_. A frighteningly beautiful abyss, every crevice of which I intend to explore. You're honest and a bit harsh occasionally, it's true, but I wouldn't have you any other way. You are so much more than simply _enough_. Perhaps you don't see it yet, but I have never questioned your depth."

She was unable to resist leaning into his touch, looking up at him to study the look on his face, looking for any hint that he was being disingenuous. She so desperately wanted to believe him.

"Someday you will recognize it," he continued, his tone a soft murmur that still somehow carried an undercurrent of sureness, of strength. "You'll see that you're turbulent and complex and loyal and full of light, that despite what you and your sister seem to feel, you are _worth it_. And yes, I can assure you that Tatia was correct when she said that I am old enough to know what I want, and I want _you_."

She wanted to accuse him of spinning pretty words, trying to seduce her with a web of compliments that she so desperately wanted to hear, but he looked so genuine, his eyes imploring and fierce, as though he was just as desperate for her to understand as she was for someone to say it. She leaned into the touch of his warm palm on her face, his thumb brushing her cheekbone.

"I want you too," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He gave her a warm smile that she couldn't help but return, the hand that wasn't resting against her cheek pressing gently against her side under her loose top, his fingers brushing against her ribcage, mapping the bumps and valleys with light, lazy strokes that made her breathing stutter.

"I've wondered how your skin would feel beneath my fingers for so long," he murmured, almost as though he was talking to himself. "Before I knew you, even. You'd float into my dreams...sometimes just the curve of your smile or the sound of your laugh. I would imagine how soft your skin would be to the touch. I ignored it, pretended you were simply a passing fantasy of a faceless muse. Yet, you haunted me. When I saw your face, I knew."

"You're being a little dramatic."

He grinned, his fingers moving from her ribcage to the waistband of the human jeans she'd taken a liking to, threading his fingers through the belt loops, tugging her closer. She let him, her hands landing on his shoulders, the feel of him pressed against her natural and _right_. "I suppose, though it doesn't make it any less true. I painted countless portraits of the curve your shoulder, the quirk of your lips. I imagined how your eyelashes would look against your cheek when your eyelids fluttered from my touch. I want to feel you melt in my arms, to taste the salt of your skin under my tongue."

She raised an eyebrow, her challenging expression flickering when his hands moved to press against her hips, his mouth lowering to brush against her ear as he spoke. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," Caroline admitted after a moment, her last shreds of doubt evaporating in favor of curiosity. Anticipation. She suddenly realized how much she wanted his calloused palms to stroke the skin of her breasts and thighs, to feel the slow drag of his teeth along the hollow of her neck, for his stubble to scratch lightly against her belly as he kissed his way down her skin and settled with his tongue against her clit. There were so many fantasies she'd determinedly kept locked down in the back of her mind, so many things she wanted, and from the dart of his tongue over his lips and the gleam in his eye as he studied her face, she had a feeling that all she'd have to do was ask.

She swallowed, looking up at him and taking a shaky breath, her need for him suddenly almost too much, the charge of it flooding her veins. She couldn't resist reaching to touch him, her palms settling on his forearms, enjoying the heat of his skin under her hands. He was waiting for her to elaborate, his breathing slow and easy despite the tenseness of his muscles under her fingertips. Was it possible that he was also unsure? That he needed confirmation of her feelings for him? She felt like she'd been so _obvious_ , but maybe he was just as scared of their connection as she was. "I want you to touch me," she added finally, her breath hitching at the way his eyes darkened.

"Where?" he murmured, his thumbs tucked under the waistband of her jeans as his hands gently massaged her hips through the fabric, his lips tracing her jaw, sending a shiver through her body that made her nipples tighten and her breath catch.

She swallowed, unsure of what to say, how to verbalize what she wanted. She'd had flings and relationships, elaborate fantasies, but she'd never been good at putting her desires into words, too set in the fear of being rebuffed.

Klaus was different though, he was looking at her like he wanted nothing more than to fulfill every dirty daydream she'd had of his tongue and hands on her skin.

"Caroline," he murmured against her neck, his stubble brushing against her jaw as he spoke. "Tell me what you want, love."

She tipped her head back, hoping he'd take the hint and let his lips travel down her collarbone, but he lingered at her pulse point instead, circling it with his tongue before scraping his teeth against her neck. She wasn't sure she liked that he could do this to her, make her melt with just a brush of his lips to her skin. "Keep doing that," she ordered, moaning softly when she felt him bite her a bit harder, the pinch of pain only making it better. She was sure it would leave a mark, and she found that she didn't mind.

She wanted to taste him though, and she said as much, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging lightly, gratified by the low rumble in his throat as he followed her grip, though he refused to bend towards her, lingering a foot away and drinking her in. His eyes were a deep blue when she met them, the color unnaturally rich and mesmerizing. "Kiss me," she breathed, not missing the way his eyes flashed gold as he stared at her, how his tongue darted over his lips before he moved.

He was the best thing she'd ever tasted.

Her heart was pounding as she eagerly met him halfway, acutely aware of the scrape of his teeth against her bottom lip and the press of his hands against her hips. She could feel her knees weaken when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, dragging the tip along the back of her teeth as he pulled her closer, only the thin cloth of her blouse separating her breasts from his bare chest. Her hands reached out to grip Klaus's biceps for support instinctively, and she felt them flex under her fingers as he lifted her up on one of the studio tables. She caught her breath when he pulled away, flushed at the smirk on his face when she whimpered at the loss of his hands against her waist.

"Just a moment, sweetheart," he promised, waving his hand to make the art supplies float off the table and stack themselves neatly on the other side of the room before he turned back to her, reaching to stroke her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered as she leaned into the touch instinctively, her skin sensitive and aching for him anywhere she could get. She couldn't help but reach for him as well, savoring the low growl in his throat when she let her palms skim down his chest to his abs, inhaling sharply as they tightened against her fingers.

She swallowed, opening her eyes to meet his and finding herself almost hypnotized by the deep blue, unable to tear her gaze away. He tilted her chin up and bent to kiss her again, his hand sliding down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She leaned back when he set both palms squarely on the table, trapping her between them as he tugged her lower lip between his teeth before soothing the sting with his tongue. She leaned back onto the table, spreading her legs to let him stand between her thighs and moaning as he followed her down, his warm fingers closing around her wrists, thumbs brushing along her palms. She opened her eyes slowly when he pulled back to stare down at her, his lips puffy from her kisses.

"I've thought about this for years," he murmured, tracing the line of her collarbone, smiling slightly when she shivered. "I had elaborate plans for all the things I'd do to you when you finally let me _touch_."

"What plans?" she breathed, whimpering when he began to palm her breast through her blouse before plucking at her nipple through the fabric, the thin lace of her bralette underneath giving her just enough friction to make her pant, her back arching.

"You'll see," he said, looking entirely too smug at her interest.

Deciding that he'd had the upper hand for too long, she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed, lifting her hips to grind against his cock through the fabric of his pants. "I told you what I wanted," she reminded, and he laughed quietly.

"Did you? I don't recall any specifics."

She debated drawing out their bickering-slash-foreplay longer, but she'd been waiting to touch him for so long, had spent hours of her life wondering what his cock would feel like inside of her... She'd let him win just this once.

"I have a lot of _specifics_ ," she said finally, her lips twitching when his eyes lit up with interest. "Most of them are bed-related, but we can improvise."

"I'd love to have you in my bed," he murmured, bending to give her a kiss. "I've imagined you tangled in my sheets quite often, you see."

"Just take off your pants," she said, pulling off her blouse and bralette and throwing them in the general direction of the door before reaching down to unfasten the button of her jeans, beginning to wriggle out of them.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked, clearly amused as he did as she asked.

She huffed, not dignifying his question with a response–– _of course_ she was impatient––but was momentarily distracted when she saw him wrap his hand around his cock, stroking himself as he watched her push her jeans down her thighs. She moved even slower, not quite impatient enough to resist working him up, trying to look at his face as she undressed but giving into temptation after a few seconds to watch him. She'd been wondering whether he touched himself thinking of her, what he looked like when he did, and she was sure the sight of his long fingers wrapped around his cock as he focused solely on her would never leave her brain. She licked her lips when she looked up a few seconds later and saw his eyes glittering, could tell from the strain of his jaw and the tightening of his shoulders that he was as turned on as she was.

She didn't miss the way his eyes flashed gold when she finally kicked her jeans to the ground and reached for her panties, raising her eyebrows when he reached to stop her, his fingers curling around her wrists. "Let me."

She lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the lace down her thighs, biting her lip when he stilled after the fabric fell to the floor, his eyes dragging up and down her nude form slowly, almost a tease in and of itself. She was less self-conscious now that it was clear he wanted her as much as she wanted him, unashamed of her gasp when he finally let his palms touch her thighs, pushing them to part gently.

"Do you want my cock or my tongue, Caroline?"

His tone could have passed for casual if the undercurrent of rough need wasn't bubbling underneath, the way her name rolled off of his tongue sounding better than any way she'd imagined it. She knew what she liked, had craved to hear Klaus whisper the most sinful promises in her ear that he'd only before hinted at with his eyes, and as much as she wanted to feel his tongue curl against her clit, she knew they'd have time later.

"Your cock," she said easily, not missing the quick flex of his fingers against her wrist when the word fell from her mouth. "And talk to me. I want you to talk to me."

He chuckled softly, his palms leaving her thighs to tug her closer by her hips. She took the hint, spreading her legs and watching him watch _her_ as he filled her slowly with a soft groan. "You feel so good, sweetheart. Wrap your legs––yes, just like that... _fuck_..."

She only had a moment to feel satisfaction at the way the last bits of his carefully constructed control fell away before she was lifted up and turned around, the air displacing around her for just a moment until she found herself straddling him on the leather chaise instead, her hands on his shoulders. She rolled her hips, finding the new angle much better and letting her head drop back.

"Look at me, sweetheart."

She obeyed, lifting her head to make eye contact, her lips parting when she saw that his eyes were a deep molten gold. "I've waited so long to see your face when you come around my cock," he murmured, his palm skating up her back to tangle in her hair. "I want to see the pretty flush in your cheeks and watch your lips form my name. Learning how best to draw you out until you're desperate and soaking will be my greatest pleasure. The most delicious sort of torture."

She let her teeth sink into her lower lip at the words, her hips rolling against him as she watched his teeth grit through heavily-lidded eyes. "How do you want me, then?" she gasped out, the words difficult to form when almost all she could think about was how deliciously he stretched her, how good his pelvic bone felt when it pressed against her clit.

"Tangled in my sheets at first. I want to wake you up with my mouth, watch you come for me when you're still half-dreaming and again when you're awake enough to beg for more. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding a bit too eagerly but too turned on to care. He gave her a smug grin, kissing her softly before pulling back and watching her carefully for her reaction to his next offering.

"Perhaps you'll allow me to press you against the shower wall next. I want to see you dripping wet, cloaked in my power and sensitive for my touch. I'll take your pussy first, tease your clit with my fingers until you can't take another moment before I fill you with my cock and let you find release. I'll bend you on your knees then, I think, watch the water run down your spine and drip over your shoulders while I take your pretty arse. I'll ensure I soften the stone for your knees of course. I wouldn't want to cause you any discomfort that would distract you from the way I touch you."

"What if I like it?" she teased, struggling to form the words when he hit her g-spot, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She squeaked when he pinched her ass, the jolt of pain going straight to her clit and making her shudder.

" _Watch_ ," he ordered, his voice low. Her breath caught, her walls clenching around him. "And I'll have to keep that in mind, then. How long do rug burns last on your skin, sweetheart? You seem to enjoy a bit of exhibitionism. Would you like to put on one of your pretty sundresses after I fuck you on your hands and knees? Clench your thighs together at the whispers and the glances knowing that everyone who sees is wondering how loudly you screamed for me?"

"Klaus..." she breathed, her nails digging into his shoulders as she sped up her movements, trying to encourage him to go faster. She could feel herself dangling on the precipice, so near to tipping over the edge. "Keep going. I'm close."

"You shouldn't have told me you like it so much," he teased, somehow much more able to string words together despite his harsh breathing and jerky movements. "I can't wait to bend to whisper filthy things in your ear in a crowded room, to watch you flush as I tell you all the things I want to do to you, starting with licking your pussy on the table in the ballroom until you're quivering beneath my hands and tongue, your eyes still dark with lust when you return the favor on your knees, your fingers between your legs while you suck my cock."

She hissed out his name as she came, clenching around him and breathing hard, satisfied when he followed moments later with a low growl of her name. She let her forehead fall against his shoulder, absently tracing the triangle tattoo on his back and trying to slow her breathing.

"Good, sweetheart?" he asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, his hands squeezing her hip lightly.

"Yeah," she breathed, too comfortable nestled against him to pull away. "Good."

They lingered there for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow, and Caroline groaned when she felt the insistent tug on her skin.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Sailors," she mumbled, beginning to disentangle herself. He reached to grab her wrist.

"Don't go, sweetheart."

"I'll be back," she promised, gently pulling her hand away. "Stop pouting. If you don't want me to go, maybe stop bothering them."

XXX

Though he'd never admit it to her, he was slightly thankful for Rebekah's vindictive streak. The goddess of love knew what she was doing, it seemed. Though his sister had admirably refrained from obvious 'I told you so's through the centuries, he never missed the small smirk when she saw him with Caroline tucked close against him. It might have bothered him at one point, but he couldn't regret it.

If weakness brought with it her bright smiles, freely-given laughter, and righteous indignation, it was worth it. She now knew his heart was hers to keep, and that was all that mattered.

He was a god, could make tides turn and ripples turn to whirlpools with just a wave of his hand, but he was nothing without the vast sea from which he drew his power.

 _You are an ocean, Caroline Forbes._

* * *

Thank you so much for sticking with this! I hope you liked it. Any opinions on the confession scene? The smut? Any constructive criticism? Your reviews are what keep me going, and I'd love to know what you thinK!

You can follow me on tumblr at thetourguidebarbie if you're so inclined, and check out my other fics on my profile.


End file.
